The present disclosure relates to a headphone. More specifically, it relates to a headphone having a mechanism that improves bass range reproducibility and wearability by stabilizing the positions of sound sources when the headphone is worn.
There have been developed a variety of headphones in the past having headbands and adapted to entirely cover the ears of the wearers.
Examples of such headphones include headphones having driver units, which are the sound sources, that are fixedly disposed substantially in parallel to the sides of the head of the wearer and headphones having driver units fixed in slightly angled relationship with respect to the sides of the head of the wearer.
Japanese Patent No. 3950750 discloses a headphone including a back shell in which a sound output part is housed, an ear holder which is mounted on auricles, and a separator for covering the sound emission surface of the sound output part. According to Japanese Patent No. 3950750, this headphone can be used over a long time period without causing pain and/or discomfort due to close contact and/or pressure to the auricle (see Japanese Patent No. 3950750, claim 1, paragraph 0052, FIGS. 1 to 3, and FIG. 7).
There has been a demand for a headphone with further improved bass range reproducibility and wearing comfort, compared with the headphones in the past.